U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,293 discloses pyrrole substituted 2-indolinone protein kinase inhibitors. US patent publication No. 20050090541 and 20120270859 disclose indolinone derivatives and their use in treating disease-states such as cancer. US patent publication No. 20080221192, WO/2008/073480 and WO2006052936 disclose compounds and compositions as kinase inhibitors. WO/2007/038251 discloses alkoxy indolinone based protein kinase inhibitors.